Mattur
Mattur is a psychopathic IceWing noble who easily rose and stayed in the Second Circle with other nobles. His name, Mattur, means power in Icelandic. His strong jawline and body shape gave his parents hopes that he would rise higher and become more powerful than other IceWings. Biography Mattur was born to strict parents, like any other IceWing. Much more pressure was put on him from the very beginning, as he was noble as well and expected to do great things. However, while other IceWing dragonets were itching to fight and hunt and pass as many tests as they could to ascend circles, Mattur was much more interested in collecting treasures and rarities. He became a bit of a hoarder. Mattur didn't ascend circles nor go down them, but he was considered weird by IceWing standards. Dragonets often avoided him and his social skills became near tragic. Ashamed, his parents decided to give up on him and hide him from the public. They gave Mattur everything he desired and spoiled him in order to keep him quiet and to keep him from going out in the Kingdom or talking to anyone and possibly bringing dishonor to the family. Eventually, Mattur was on his own and thriving very well to most of his tribe's surprise. He was skilled in attaining rare ingredients and materials--furs especially. He decided to focus his full attention on trading and collecting and became wickedly rich and powerful when it came to market and business. However, Mattur had yet to take a mate. And that's because he simply wasn't interested in taking an IceWing mate. He found them all boring and couldn't stand the mass of pale scales that often stood before him. He simply wanted to continue collecting and trading and hoarding more treasure. But it wasn't long before he had rejected all of the IceWing females interested in him and the loneliness became to set in. He tried getting pets like arctic foxes and owls to quench his thirst for company, but they never lasted long. Mattur wanted something that would last longer. Something pretty and new. It wasn't long before the idea of keeping a dragon as a pet crossed his mind. He didn't see anything wrong with it at all. But he knew that most tribes wouldn't be happy if one of their dragons went missing. Except for one; the RainWings. So, Mattur managed to find and hire a NightWing to do all the dirty work for him and smuggle a RainWing through the Great Ice Cliff using an underground cave. After about two weeks, the NightWing returned with a slender, gorgeous RainWing. Her name was Morphinae and she became one of Mattur's favorite little treasures the minute he received her. Mattur found endless entertainment when it came to Morphinae. However, he was always very careful to define the boundaries and her position compared to his own. In his head, he was the master and Morphinae was his. He never loved her. Not in any true way. He obsessed over her in a possessive manner. He refused to ever let her leave his home. Eventually, Morphinae tried to fight back by using her venom, but she missed Mattur. This lead to the cruelest thing that Mattur ever did--he forcibly defanged a RainWing. It was easy to say that Morphinae never dared to fight back or disobey Mattur again. It wasn't long before Mattur went too far in his efforts to bend Morphinae to his will, and the end result was an egg that he didn't want. However, knowing that the egg was technically a rare oddity, Mattur chose to keep it and kept it up for display in his main hall until it hatched, revealing a dragonet he never wanted and would never love. That dragonet was named Disgrace and Mattur never saw her as anything more than another object. The only difference between her and Morphinae would be that she would never hold his interest nor any sort of affection from him. Eventually, Disgrace escaped Mattur and he spent months looking for her in the Ice Kingdom. Although he came close, he never was able to find her and eventually gave up and returned to his home, where he lived happily with Morphinae under his crushing oppression. Appearance Mattur is a very large and muscular IceWing. He has a particularly thick, stout head for one as well and broader shoulders than most. The dark freckles on his face, neck, and body span all the way down to his tail and legs. Mattur also has extremely dark blue, almost black, eyes. They're quite narrow and almost have a more feminine look, but his facial shape makes up for the masculinity his eye shape lacks. Mattur is always wearing some sort of fur. His favorite is a silvery white cape trimmed with white arctic fox fur that he almost never takes off. He also has many silver rings on his talons and a piercing in his right nostril. On his tail is a band with a snow hare's foot on it. Abilities Mattur has the same abilities as any other IceWing. He has deadly frostbreath and can easily withstand subzero temperatures with and without the help of his fur coats, capes, and hoods. He has a very keen sense of smell and is a decent swimmer. However, thanks to his good genes and natural large build, he's quite good at fighting on the ground and was known for cracking skulls with other dragonets and nearly knocking them out. Personality Mattur is a very detached dragon. His moral compass is almost completely missing and he doesn't really know his right from wrong. The most horrific ideas (like keeping another dragon as a pet) seem normal to him. He's the black sheep among other IceWings, and is used to being one as he was since he was a dragonet. He's a very strange dragon, but with the same prestige and ego that many other IceWings tend to have. He looks down upon others and fully believes in stereotypes about other tribes, hence why he chose a RainWing for his 'pet'. This can be quite foolish and a downside at times, as his belief that RainWings have no natural defenses and are too lazy to fight nearly lead to his death at Morphinae's fangs. Mattur becomes incredibly obsessed with anything that keeps his interest for long and is very selfish and possessive when it comes to what he owns. He's stingy with what he has and has never been one for sharing. He also is an incredibly jealous dragon and chases after what other dragons have in hopes of making them his own one day. He's never satisfied with what he has and he never knows when to stop going. He'll never stop until he hits a dead end or rock bottom. Relationships Morphinae Mattur displays no form of romantic attraction or love when it comes to Morphinae. He is possessive and obsessive over her. He harbors no feelings for her in the slightest. He only wishes for her to be completely and entirely his and no one else's. She's unique and pretty, therefore his logic is that she should be his and his alone. He sees her as a pet, a toy, an object, more than a dragon. He is fiercely protective over her, but only in his own interest. He cares not about how she's feeling or what she thinks. Mattur will do anything to keep her under his talons (where he believes she'll always belong) and that includes threatening Morphinae's life in order to keep her under his control and obedient to him. Morphinae stays silent and never tries to fight back against him out of fear and a lack of will and hope. He has broken her completely. Disgrace When it comes to his dragonet, Mattur doesn't hold any type of affection or obsession over her at all. His only concern is keeping her out of public sight. He fully believes that she is in fact a disgrace and that she's useless and it's all she ever will be. He only cares about her when his interests and wellbeing are involved. Her health and feelings are not of his concern, and clear proof of it can be found on her snout where the scars from his jagged talons still sit. If Mattur could have, he would have kept Disgrace alone and isolated in his home until her death. He simply didn't want other IceWings knowing about her, and he did a pretty good job up until her escape. Trivia * Mattur is a true psychopath. He lacks empathy, guilt, and has no remorse for any of his actions. * He has never experienced love in his lifetime. * Originally, he was going to marry his way to the throne, but became disinterested and bored with the idea. * If he were to ever find Disgrace again, he'd have no problem killing her. * He kept Morphinae on a leash and covered her in jewels and treasures and would dress her up in them every day, choosing new gemstones and metals to entertain himself. * He also has made numerous fur coats and capes to ensure that Morphinae never freezes to death because he would get angry if death were to take her from him. * In order for the translation for his name to work, his name must be typed as Máttur. Gallery ] Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Content (Squilin) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Other)